


YouTube One-Shot's (Fluff/ Yaoi/ Yuri?)

by xXAkatsukixLoverXx



Category: Krinx, MaskedMexican, SeaChaos - Fandom, TehGalmHD, ZeRoyalChaos - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Multi, One-Shots, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAkatsukixLoverXx/pseuds/xXAkatsukixLoverXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random book of One-shot's I wrote and wanted to share with you all. I do yaoi (BoyxBoy), yuri (GirlxGirl), or just fluff (Kisses and hugs). If any of you want a specific YouTube pairing, P.M me or comment down below in a chapter! I'd be more than glad to write it for you! Hehe. Sadly, I will only do YouTuber's with YouTuber's. I'm not one to write reader x YouTuber or anything similar to that. (Why? Because I'm horrible at those...) So I'll be sticking with two YouTuber's. </p><p>P.S: Want smutt? P.M me the details and I'll write it. ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! Destiny here. :D

I wanted to inform you about the little rules here, for example:  _requesting_.

If you would like to request a one shot either  **P.M**  me sometime and give me the details on how you'd like the chapter to be like. (Unless you want me to wing it) If you don't feel like P.M'ing me, just  **comment**  down in the comment section. I'll see your comment and get started with your requested one shot.

However, for requests, I will only take  _YouTuber x YouTuber._  It clearly says so in the title of this book, hehe. So sorry, not sorry. I don't and won't take  _Reader x YouTuber_. (Sorry, I'm really horrible at writing Reader x YouTuber One-shot's)

**Here is what I will do:**

Fluff (Kissies/Hugs/Any gender) [Ex: Ohm x Chilled]

Yuri (GirlxGirl/smutt) [Ex: Minx x Krism]

Yaoi (BoyxBoy/smutt) [Ex: Chilled x Ze]

Smutt (Any gender/s.e.x) [SeaNanners x Cathy]

One thing I will not do:

 **R.A.P.E**  scenes & really, really, over-abusive ones (Absolutely not) Why am I saying this? Trust me, I've read some really messed up One-shot's.

Sorry not sorry. This is how I work, ya know.

**~ Requesting ~**

Couple:

Type [Fluff/Smutt]:

Title [If you want a specific one]:

Plot [P.M this]:


	2. PewDieCry [Fluff]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't like, don't read. I don't need anyone's negative comments :D

**☆** **Don't Forget Me** **☆**

**Third Person View**

It was a cold day in Sweden, the snow was falling in chunks, covering the street in minutes like a blanket. Felix was home alone in Sweden, he had nothing to do seeing that Marzia left not to long ago to go shopping. However, just as she left, the snow came pouring down from the skies.

It was like they didn't want Marzia with Felix. Like something  _good_  was going to happen and there was to be  _no_  disturbances. Maybe today would be a great day for Felix...a day filled with nothing but happiness

Felix jumped in surprise as his phone vibrated, signaling that he received a text, but from who? Felix grabbed his phone and swiped his finger across the screen. It was Ryan, or Cry.  _'Oh! It's Ryan, is he calling to see if I'm getting on later on?'_  He pondered.

From what Ryan was texting Felix, Ryan had secretly planned to head to Sweden to see Felix. Though as it keeps on snowing outside, how was Ryan ever going to get to Felix?

He would need to walk out the airport and walk all the way over to Felix's house in this crazy weather! It was like a death wish to walk outside on the snow! Now, he didn't want to die on Felix, he has many plans stored for them.

Felix was worried for his friend, he didn't want Ryan to get hurt or even sick. Felix decided to call Ryan, the soft ringing from his phone teasing him.

Ryan picked up his phone, smiling at the photo he had for Felix whenever he called. It was both of them embracing one another with large grins on their faces. Ryan frowned,  _'If only Felix was in my arms right now..._ ' He thought, sadly.

"Hello?" Ryan answered, his soft voice bringing a smile to Felix's face.

"Hey, Ryan! I was wondering if you wanted me to pick you up from the airport? It'll take me a bit in this weather, but it's worth it. What do you say?" Felix explained, waiting for his friends response.

Ryan tapped his masked cheek, "Sure, why not, friend. I'm at the airport closest to your house, well that's what I think at least." Ryan said, covering up the fact he knew where Felix lived.

Ryan did his...  _research_  on Felix, by asking close friends and even Marzia. His excuse was that Ryan needed some help with a face reveal he was going to do for his fans. But there was one small lie, it wasn't for his fans, but for  _Felix._  

"Oh, okay! I'll be there in around ten minutes! See you soon, Ryan!" Felix exclaimed, grinning ear to ear.

Ryan smiled, "Alright, friend. See you soon, bye." Ryan said, hanging up the call.

Ryan placed his phone in his back pocket,  and sighed to himself. What else was there to do in a crowded airport during the holidays? Nothing really. Ryan was already enough stares due to his mask covering his face. He felt uneasy seeing dirty glances thrown at him, it made him feel sick to the core. And people ask why he doesn't show his face on YouTube. They would only judge him even more. Ryan sighed and hung his head low, ' _Hurry... Please._ ' He muttered.

Felix was stepping on the pedal as he drove to the airport, he was overly excited to see the man he loved. It was like a dream come true! Who knew Ryan would ever come all the way to Sweden for him! As Felix drove faster, he noticed the snow falling even harder and faster than before. It was a new thing for Sweden, to see this much snow that is. It was like a giant blizzard rampaging.

Felix bit his lip, "Ryan, please be careful." He said, taking a sharp turn, his car sliding at the sudden movement against the slippery road.

Felix drove faster, but noticed there was a giant roadblock blocking his way to the airport. Felix slammed his foot on the brake,his car sliding and screeching. He cursed under his breath.  _'How the hell am I supposed to get to Ryan now?!_ ' He wondered.

"Fuck this!" He cursed, pushing his door open before exiting the car, leaving the door wide open to the car.

Felix didn't care of something happened to his car while he was gone, he cared more about Ryan. He made his way over to the police, steaming with pure rage.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?!" He shouted at the cops standing out of their cars. "Some of us have things to do!"

Felix walked over to one of the cops, grabbing him by his collar. "Sir, let me go! You shouldn't be here right now!" The cop said.

"And why not--!" Felix started, only to stop in pure horror at the reason why the cops had put up such a big roadblock. "Oh my god...!"

Felix let go of the cop and pushed past them, rushing to the middle of the scene where a body laid surrounded in blood. The snow around the pool of blood soaking in the sickening color.

"Sir!" A cop shouted.

Felix walked over to the body and fell on his knees, the blood staining his pants. "N-No, why?" He choked, tears brimming his eyes. "Fuck, why now?!"

Felix let the tears stream down his cold cheeks, staining his face with wet trails of water. He lifted the body into his arms, embracing them softly without hurting anymore than needed.

"F-Felix?"

Felix looked into Ryan's pained filled eyes, his own holding the same emotion. "Y-Yeah?" He asked, cradling his body.

"I-I'm...sorry." He muttered out, coughing up a small amount of blood. "I c-couldn't do it...the p-pressure was too much."

Felix shook his head rapidly, his light brown locks of hair swaying around furiously. "N-No! Please, s-stay with me!" He pleaded, removing a piece of Ryan's broken mask off his face.

Ryan was surprisingly very handsome, he was more than Felix ever expected. Hell, Ryan looked like a model to Felix. That's how great he looked, of course if you brushed off the blood smeared on his face and pain filled expression.

"I-I want y-you to know I-I l-love you..." Ryan stated, announcing his dying love for Felix.

Felix cried out in anger, his chest trembling in rage. "Why did it have to be like this!?" He shouted, pulling Ryan closer to him. "Please don't leave me Ryan, I love you too and always have."

Ryan smiled painfully, a small drip of blood drilling out of the corner of his mouth. In his mind he was dying at Felix's pain, the irony was that he was actually dying. Little by little, Ryan was finding his way to the light. The light that would hold him and take him in.

"G-Goodbye, Felix." He whispered. "D-Don't forget m-m-me..."

Felix shut Ryan up by slamming his lips against his, the kiss was soft, pained, and sloppy. Ryan was kissing back ever so softly, trying to enjoy his last moments together with the love of his life. On the other hand, Felix ignored the bitter taste of blood tingling on his tongue. That was when Felix felt it, the sudden loss of movement from Ryan's lips.

Felix pulled back, his screams and cries of pain filling the air. "Shit! Noooo! Ryan, fuck, fuck, fuck! Don't do this to me, please!" He shouted, shaking Ryan's body softly.

It was no use. Ryan was gone, he was dead. Felix couldn't do anything but scream in despair at his loss. He kissed Ryan once last time, his tears mixing in with the bitter blood.

"I love you, Ryan."


	3. Ianthony [Fluff]

**☆ The Text ☆**

**Third Person View**

Ian looked over at Anthony, his best friend and Co-founder of the YouTube channel Smosh. Ever since the two started the channel together, they had a really close bond with each other. Except Ian, felt differently for Anthony. He cared for Anthony, no; he  _adored_  him.

"Hey, Ian." Anthony said, catching his friends attention.

Ian jumped slightly, his eyes widening in shock. "U-Uh, yeah? What's up?" He asked, clearing his throat.

Anthony smiled, "Since we're alone today, you wanna cook up some wings, particularly barbecue and Parmesan ones?" He asked, standing up to stretch his stiff body.

Ian smiled at the idea along with Anthony. Anthony simply wanted to hang out, but Ian had other things on his mind. He could take this barbecue to his own advantage.

"Sure, why the hell not?" He said, laughing a bit.

Anthony smirked, "Okay, I'll get the grill turned on. Can you go get the wings? They're in the freezer." He said, nodding at Ian.

Ian nodded and made his way to the kitchen, soon after hearing the back door that led to the yard open. Ian sighed and opened the freezer, bending down to grab the bag of wings. He grabbed the bag and lifted it up to the counter, tossing it aside.

Ian ran his fingers through his hair, frowning in sadness. "How am I supposed to tell Anthony I like him?" He asked himself, already beginning to doubt his chances with Anthony.

He sighed once more and grabbed the bag of wings. 'Might as well head outside, I don't want to worry him' Ian thought, walking out the door with a smile on his face. A smile for Anthony.

He walked outside, the bright sun shining down on him as he walked past the sliding doors. Ian, being to busy with handling the bag of wings, completely brushed past Anthony. Ian ripped open the bag of wings and placed a good amount on the burning hit grill, immediately hearing the wings sizzle under the heat. 'Might as well tell him the wings are half way there.' Ian thought, turning around.

As soon as he did, he spotted Anthony gazing up at the sky. 'Wow... He looks stunning with then sunlight hitting him.' Ian gasped in awe, taking in Anthony's god like appearance.

He walked behind Anthony and held in the strong urge to grab ahold of Anthony's warm hand. What a achievement that would be for Ian, even getting a small brush of his fingers from Anthony was a giant milestone for him. It might be a fact now; Ian Hecox was indeed in love with his best friend, Anthony Padilla.

"Anthony?" Ian asked, catching his attention.

Anthony jumped and spun around, his phone in hand. It looked like he was busy texting someone. Ian felt a bubble of jealously form in the pit of his stomach. Who was Anthony texting at a time like this? Ian thought it was going to be the two of them; no disturbances.

"O-Oh, hey Ian." Anthony stuttered, making his phone go back to the lock screen with a push of a button.

Anthony shivered under Ian's cold, hard gaze and shoved his phone into his back pocket. "Did you need something?" He asked, trying to act calm and collected.

"Yeah, your phone." Ian growled.

Anthony's eyes widened, "You're not getting my phone." He said calmly, shaking his head. "Sorry, but it has private things on there."

Ian scoffed, "Yeah, private things you should be sharing with your  _best friend_." He said, emphasizing the best friend part, clearly stating that they could, well, should tell each other.

Ian took a step closer to Anthony, "Anthony, let me see." He asked in a commanding tone.

"No." Was Anthony's immediate response.

With a roll of his eyes, Ian glared at Anthony and frowned. "You made me do this." He said, lunging at Anthony.

"Gah!" Anthony cried out, as he was shoved to the ground by Ian's weight. "Get off me, man!"

Ian shook his head, now straddling Anthony. Unknown to Ian, Anthony was trying not to move seeing that he was sitting directly over lap. If he moved, Anthony would only make this even  _harder_  for himself. Literally.

"Let me see your phone then!" Ian shouted, "I want to know who you were talking to!"

"I was talking to Mari, dude!" Anthony shouted, quickly taking out his phone to show his friend.

However, Ian ignored Anthony and snatched the phone out of his hand. He scanned the messages, guilt quickly eating him away. Anthony wasn't lying... He was actually talking to Mari, and about him. It looked like Anthony was asking for advice...

On how to ask Ian out.

"Oh..." Ian muttered, shocked. That was all he could say, 'Oh'. He wasn't even excited that Anthony liked him back, he was too busy thinking about how horrible he just treated Anthony. Ian doubted his friend's words; he didn't trust him.

"Yeah, oh." Anthony muttered, looking away.

From on top of Anthony's lap, Ian hung his head and bit his lip, drawing blood. "I-I'm sorry, Anthony. I-I didn't know..." He muttered out, shamefully.

Anthony frowned at Ian's sudden change in mood. Yes, he was mad at Ian for not believing his words, but they were friends. Anthony would never hate him. He loved him too much to hurt him.

"It's okay, Ian. Really." Anthony said, sitting up with Ian still in his lap. "It was just a misunderstanding."

Slowly, Anthony wrapped his arms around Ian's trembling body, trying to sooth his soon to be lover. "Shh...it's okay." He said, seeing Ian wipe tears that came out from his anger.

"No, I don't deserve your apology, I don't deserve to be your friend!" Ian shouted, shaking his head, his hair shaking.

Anthony growled, having enough of Ian's excuses. He couldn't hold back anymore. This was his only chance. Anthony grabbed Ian's face and slammed his lips against Ian's, pushing his tongue into Ian's wet cavern.

Ian's eyes flew open, but he gladly kissed back, trying to dominate Anthony. Butterflies fluttered in both mens stomach, the love they held for each other coming up. The kiss lasted a few more seconds before Anthony pulled away, panting loudly.

"Ian, shut up." He said, kissing his once more.

Ian kissed back eagerly, tangling his fingers in Anthony's black hair. "I love you, Anthony." He confessed, pulling back, cheeks flushed.

Anthony smirked and pecked Ian's lips once more. "I love you too, Ian. I always have and always will. You're the one for me." He said.

Ian smiled and rested his forehead against Anthony's. Anthony smiled back and wiggled his hips around, suddenly biting his lip and grunting uncomfortably.

"Oh, and I need some...assistance."


	4. TehGalmHD [Fluff]

**☆ Town of Salem ☆**

**[ NIGHT ONE ]**

**Smarty's View**

I glanced around the town, seeing everyone stand outside their rightful homes. Just beside me stood Chilled and to my right was Ze, across from my house stood GaLm. We all looked at each other and nodded, ready to head back home after chatting with the towns citizens and such for a bit.

"Hey, Ze. How's it going?" Chilled asked Ze.

Ze smiled and waved at Chilled, "It's pretty good so far. It's the first night we actually are talking as a whole town, huh?" He asked.

"It is, isn't it? Don't you think this is kinda sudden though?" I asked, catching their attention. "I mean, why is it that all of a sudden we have to circle up in the center of town?"

Chilled and Ze nodded, "That's right..." Chilled mused.

Ze frowned, "This is not normal at all. You're right." He said, agreeing with my idea.

We all stared at each other, worry building up in the pit of our stomachs. We knew what was going on, it was about time they showed up and decided to take the town out, one by one. The Mafia were back and ready to strike.

The towns bell rung, signalling the sun was setting and it was time to head back home, where we were safe.... For now. I said my good byes to Chilled and Ze, even waving good bye to the neighboring people. It was a kind thing to do. As I walked back into my cottage home, I could feel someone's eyes burning the back of my head, like they wanted me to turn back around and notice them.

I didn't.

I kept walking and shut my door behind me, breathing heavily when I knew no one can see me. 'Fuck! What was that, Smarty?! You could've turned around and saw who was watching you, then you could've reported them to the sheriff!' I scolded myself.

Biting my lip, I walked over to my desk and grabbed my bag of medical supplies. "It's time to get started." I said, writing my will on a piece of paper. "It's only just begun."

With that, I walked away from my will and walked out the door, not before looking back one last time. 'Let's hope I live.'

**~*~ Smarty's Will: Doctor ~*~**

**N1- Went to heal Chilled, just in case** **.**

_~*~ At Chilled's house ~*~_

I looked at Chilled and he looked out the window. He was pretty upset that I didn't go heal Ze in the first night, but he understood that I went to protect him first. Chilled was the towns investigator, more important than Ze's role; a Medium. It was the only thing I could do, Chilled went out not too long ago to investigate Nanners, just to make sure he was on our side. Waiting for the results drove us nuts, but mainly Chilled. He really cared for Ze unlike me

My eyes were already on someone. Someone which no one in the town really cared about. That person was--

"Smarty, I heard a gun shot ring out!" He shouted, panic in his voice.

I frowned and ran over to the door to look out the window. Looking up at the sky, I could tell morning was coming around in no time. That's when we'll see who was killed; innocent or guilty.

"Ze..." Chilled muttered, tears brimming his eyes. Please be safe.

~

It was morning and we all walked out of our houses, me and Chilled walking out together. It was time to investigate as a town. We all looked around and saw a body outside of someones house. Chilled and I walked over.

"Oh god!" Chilled cried out, falling to his knees. "Fuck... Why Ze?!"

Ze's chest had a wound going straight through his chest, it looked like he was shot. I narrowed my eyes. That means he might have been killed by a veteran or vigilante.

"So, do we have any information on who might have killed him? Anything at all?" GaLm asked, walking over, sadness and pity in his eyes.

No one answered him. What in the world were we supposed to say? One of our friends died and we were still overcome with shock! Chilled sobs rang out throughout the town, notifying the other townies and murderers of his death. We all knew; Chilled's love for Ze was there, and noticeable too.

"Z-Ze, I'm sorry! I'm s-so, so sorry!" He cried, holding Ze's limp body close to him.

I ignored Chilled's cried of pain for a few seconds and took in the scene. During the night both Chilled and I heard a gun shot, meaning Ze was shot. Not stabbed. This was the work of an innocent townie. Great.   
I sighed, "Galm, either a veteran was on guard or a vigilante shot Ze out of suspicion. I'm not sure which one killed him, but we do know he was shot and not stabbed." I explained what I learned.

Galm took in the information and nodded, "Even if this is really good information, it gives us nothing on who killed him." He muttered.

The towns bell shook and caught everyone's attention. I cursed and smacked myself in my head. That was the signal for when judgment time ended. 'We wasted all our time on finding out it was a vet or vig. Fuck! We're so screwed at night! I can't protect both Chilled and Galm at night...'

Galm pat my shoulder, "Well, it looks like it time to head back in already." He said, walking away from me. He looked over his shoulder one last time. "Stay safe, Smarty."

I nodded and smiled faintly, "Yeah, thanks. Same to you..." I muttered as he walked away, "Same to you..."

Galm's figure disappeared from my sight. He was most likely back at his house. Chilled on the other hand, he was still hovering over Ze's body even with the bell going off.

"Chilled..." I said, reaching to grab his shoulder. "Come on-"

"Shut up!" He shouted, smacking my hand away. "...shut up...please. Just leave me alone, leave me here with Ze."

My eyes widened. "I can't just do that Chilled! You're important and you'll die out here!" I hissed.

He scoffed, "Like I give a damn. Fuck off, Smarty. I'm not leaving Ze... It's better off I die too, so that I can be with him." He said, choking on his tears. "Go..."

I nodded and backed away slowly, "I'll leave, just promise me one thing." I said.

Chilled rose an eyebrow, "What is it?" He said.

"Wish me luck." I said, before running off to my house.

Wish me luck, Chilled, Ze. I'm really going to need it for these next few days. A doctor can only do so much.


	5. TehGalmHD [Fluff] Pt.2

**☆ Town of Salem ☆**

**[ NIGHT TWO ]**

**Smarty's View**

Once I entered my house, the sky immediately went from a light blue to a dark, eery grey. The night has arrived. I sighed deeply and ran my fingers through my messy hair, all this stress was starting to get to me and we were only on day two! I looked down at the chart of names I had, each with a number beside their name so I could know their house number. My house number was eight, Chilled's was nine and Galm's was two. As for Ze...he was house number seven, but now that he's gone his house in empty. 

I clicked my tongue, "Who the hell am I supposed to help today, Chilled? Galm? Minx? Ohm? Who?!" I shouted, yanking at my hair.

Whoever I choose to protect today could be my best decision, or worst. I need to make the right choice or else I'll bring everyone down with me. That's something I can't have, not anymore. I won't have anyone else die on me.  _Choose now, Smarty_. I looked over to the right, glancing at my clock that was ticking away. I was running out of time, I need to choose  _now_!

I shook my head and opened my will, scribbling who I would be visiting today. I'm sorry, I can't have him die on me too. I grabbed my medical supplies and ran out the door, sweating bullets as I made my way over to the house of the person I was going to aid for the night. Let's hope I made a good choice. 

**~*~ Smarty's Will: Doctor ~*~**

**N1- Went to heal Chilled, just in case.**

**N2- Again, healed Chilled. I'm sorry.**

_~*~ At Chilled's house ~*~_

"Thank god you're here!" Chilled exclaimed, throwing his arms around me.

I smiled gently and wrapped my arms around him just as quickly, "Yeah, I'm here, man." I said, patting his back before backing away. 

Chilled backed up with a grin on his face, but it slowly faded away as soon as he saw the expression on my face. He frowned and rose an eyebrow, "Smarty, what's wrong? Did something happen? Do you know something?" He asked. 

I shook my head and sighed, running my fingers through my hair angrily. "I... I really don't know, Chilled. I'm just stressed out about this whole thing, all this murder going around!" I shouted, baring my teeth. "I mean its only been one day and we already lost one of closest friends. Man, if I went to help Ze yesterday, he would still be alive and here with us." 

"Smarty..." Chilled muttered, holding his hand out.

"It's my fucking fault he's dead now! If I had made the right choice he would be here by your side!" I shouted. 

"Smarty!" He shouted, grabbing a hold of my shoulders. He shook me back and forth rapidly, the dark image of Ze's pale, dead face appearing in my mind. "Snap out of it!"

My face flew to the side, a stinging pain filled my right cheek. I stared at Chilled, shocked he laid a hand on me, but I knew I deserved it. It was my fault that his crush, the one guy he loved died. However, no matter how many times I blamed it on myself, I knew Chilled wouldn't want me to accept the truth. He's trying to keep me sane in this damn town. 

"Smarty, you know it's not your fault. It had to be done." He said, smiling sadly. "It was... It was o-only a matter of time till Z-Ze d-died."

"I know, I know... I-I'm sorry." I said, apologizing quickly. "Let's just get to our jobs, okay?" 

He nodded and smiled at me, "Alright, well... I'll be in my room looking into someone's profile today. If you need anything, come talk to me."  He said.

"Got it." I said, watching Chilled walk into his room where he would begin his sheriff duties. 

Sighing loudly, I walked over to his couch and plopped down, the couch creaking with my weight being added upon it. Now, all I have and need to do is wait till morning comes.

Let's see who dies tonight.

~

"Smarty!" Chilled's voice resounded throughout his house as he came running out of his room. "I found something!"

I jumped up from my spot on the couch and grinned madly, "What is it?" I asked eagerly.

He hesitated, "Well, I think I may have found member of the mafia." He said, fiddling with a paper on his hand. "But, I don't think you're going to like who it is."

I frowned and snatched the paper out of his hand, jaw dropping at the name and photo. "No way..." I gasped, shaking my head. "She couldn't be a member of the mafia, right? I mean, she's married for God's sake, Chilled! Why would she be a mafia member when she's married to Krism?!"

Chilled shrugged his shoulders with a shake of his head, "I have no idea, Smarty. But being the sheriff of this town, I have the authority to check people's personal information, and when I looked into Minx, I discovered that she handled weapons. " He explained, "There's a possible chance she could a vig or vet, but I highly doubt that seeing I know Nanners is a vig..."

My eyes widened, "Nanners is a vig?" I asked, dumbfounded. "Was... -Did he kill Ze?"

Chilled shook his head, "A vig isn't allowed to use their weapon on the first day, it's a rule. The only possible way for that to happen is if there was a witch, in which there isn't." He stated.

I muttered a small apology, "I see..." I said, grimacing at the photo of a smiling, beautiful girl named Minx. "But, do you believe it's her?"

Chilled bit his lip, "No...No I'm not. I actually believe it's not Minx." He said, grabbing the paper and shoving it in his pocket.

Chilled walked over to the front door, staring up at the sky. The towns bell rung. It was morning and yet another cruel day. I grabbed all my medical supplies and hid them so I wouldn't be targeted by any mafia member or serial killer. 

"Smarty..." Chilled said, squeezing the doors frame tightly.

"...Yeah?" I asked.

"I know this might be a mistake, but you can never be too sure when it comes to the Mafia. Even the kindest people have a patch of darkness overriding their heart." He said, walking out.

I stared at his fading figure, my mouth hung open in shock. This was hard to say, hard to think about, but what Chilled just said is something I can agree with completely. There's a possible chance that all those people we see as kind are the true evil ones here. Grabbing my belongings, I ran out Chilled's house and examined the center of town. There was a bunch of people still here, from what I could tell no one died, right?

"We have two dead over here!" Entoan shouted with Dlive by his side.

I ran along to the scene with the rest of the town, we were all interested to see who died during the night. There was tons of whispers going around, mainly from the people who already had the chance to see who died. 

"Can you believe it? We already lost one of out important town members!"

"I heard the Mafia is to blame..."

"Those two didn't deserve to die."

I pushed through the crowd, I spotted Chilled just ahead. "Chilled! Who was it this...time..." I trailed off, seeing Minx sobbing over a body. 

Oh god...

"Krism! Why you? Why now?!" She screamed, kissing her dead wife's lips that were a pale, sick color. "I-I love you, K-Krism..."

"Get away from her you evil bitch!" Someone shouted, shoving Minx away from Krism.

Krism's pale body rolled to the side, that's when I noticed the bullet wound on her side. I glared at the wound, anger boiling inside of me.  _Mafia_. I didn't have to check and make sure, I knew it couldn't be a vig, vet, or anyone else. It was a member of the Mafia, I have no doubt about it now. 

"Hey, stop it, Entoan!" Dlive shouted, grabbing Entoan by his arms.

"What's with you?!" Minx yelled, standing up with her fists clenched together tightly. "I just had my wife die and when I speak my final words to her, you come up to me and push her away from me?! You can go fuck yourself, Entoan! Let me be with my wife for a few seconds!"

Entoan squirmed around in Dlive's arms, "You mean the wife  _you_  killed, huh Minx?! I know what you did!" He shouted.

Everyone and including myself froze, "Wh-What are you saying? I didn't kill Krism if that's what you're getting too! I would never do such a thing!" She shouted, biting her lip roughly.

Galm walked over beside me and smiled, "It seems like we may have found a Mafia member, don't you agree, Smarty?" Galm said, causing me to shiver. 

I nodded slowly, "I think so..." I said, frowning widely. 

Galm sighed and smiled, "Sadly, Krism isn't the only one who died. Look..." He said, grabbing my hand and leading me else where.

I blushed at the sudden contact he had with me. This was the first time Galm has ever touched me, better yet held my hand! It... It was really a dream come true. If only I could tell him how I felt...

"See." He said, moving out of the way to reveal ChimneySwift's body. 

I shook my head, "God dammit, if this keeps going at this rate, the whole town is going to die in no time." I stated, bending down to his body. "Who could have done this..."

Galm removed Chimney's sweater and jacket, "I don't think I would be so down, read the will." He said, nodding his head over in the direction Chimney's will lied.

I grabbed the will and unfolded it, reading it with curiosity.

_Chimney's Will: Framer_

_N1- framed that bitch Cathy_   
_N2- framed ---_

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Fuck, man. He was nothing but a pesky framer." I chuckled, "At least that's one Mafia member down."

"It looked like he was killed by a vig or vet, there's a bullet hole in his chest." He told me, raising an eyebrow. "Do you know who the vig or vet is?"

I didn't show a sign that I knew exactly who the vig was. It was very weird and...sudden that Galm was asking me this. Why would he want to know?

I shook my head, "No... I really wish I did though. You know, so I could thank them for getting a bad person killed..." I said, laughing lightly.

Galm laughed along with me and smiled madly. I smiled just as widely, but with a dark blush coating my cheeks. Maybe I should tell him how I feel.

"Galm--" I started, only to be cut off by the towns bell.

It was judgment time.

"Hold on, Smarty. Tell me later, right now we need to go and decide if we want to lynch someone." He said, walking off.

I frowned. I'll...I'll wait then. I followed Galm and stood in front of my house, exactly like all the others.

"So, who are we lynching today, and are we even lynching?" Gassy asked.

Entoan rose his hand, "I say Minx, she killed Krism!" He shouted, glaring at Minx.

I but in, "Entoan, how are you so sure about this?" I asked.

"First off, Krism was a investigator, an important role to our town. It's only a matter of time till the Mafia target the invest, but how in the world would anyone know that Krism was invest?" He said, clapping sarcastically. "Well, only someone dear and close to the invest would obviously know such a thing, and that person being Minx."

"He has a good point." Mr. Sark added.

"I agree." Ohm said.

Cathy smiled, "Then it's settled." She said.

"We're lynching Minx today." Nanners added.

Minx gasped and shook in fear, "C'mon, guys! You can't really believe it's me!" She shouted.

Entoan smirked, "I'm pretty sure I know my facts Minx, you're a member of the Mafia." He stated.

Minx hung her head and shook, I felt bad for her. She was about to get killed, but she did deserve it. I just held the thought that no one deserved to die...no matter what they did.

"Hahahahaha!" Minx burst out in laughter as she held her stomach. "My god, I can't believe you managed to catch me this quickly! And I thought you were all fools, man was I wrong!"

Dlive and Jack dragged Minx up to the middle, wrapping a rope around her neck as she stood on a box. I can't believe Minx was evil...

Minx's eyes were wide in insanity, she laughed evilly. "I admit it, I killed Krism! She knew too much, I had to kill her!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face. "She had to go."

We all stayed silent and rose our hands if we thought she was guilty, everyone rose their hands, including those her were her own friends. Gassy looked at me and nodded, I nodded back at him. Gassy walked over to Minx and kicked the box from underneath her.

"Krism, I always loved y-you!"


	6. TehGalmHD [Fluff] Pt.3

**☆ Town of Salem ☆**

**[ NIGHT THREE ]** **  
**

**Smarty's View**

I bit my lip and turned away as Minx was hung right in front of our very eyes; my eyes. Minx was a friend of mine, if course we weren't as close and Chilled and her were. They were like siblings while Minx and I were casual friends who spoke to each other rarely. Still, no matter what, she was a friend.

The gurgling coming from Minx stopped after a few seconds, signaling to us that she was dead. Once her body stopped squirming around and moving, a few of the towns people started to walk back into their homes. I frowned. Who was going to die next? I asked myself, worried for the safety of the town. As soon as the sun went down and darkness took over the town, everyone went back into their houses and prepared themselves for what was coming.

I looked over at Chilled and smiled sadly. I wasn't going to visit him tonight. Someone else was out there who needed my help. He nodded and waved to me with a grin, then he ran inside his and shut the door. I smiled softly and ran to my house, opening the door widely before taking a step inside. That was when I felt eyes burning into the back of my head. I looked over my shoulder slowly, sweat dripping down the side of my face. Who was watching me?! It was like I was in a trance, I immediately looked over at Galm's house and froze.

There he was, standing in the entrance of his door, completely covered in the shadows of the night, as he was watching me enter my own home. I gulped.

"Smarty..." I heard a faint whisper in the wind call my name. 

With that, I stumbled into my house and slammed the door shut, my back holding it closed as I breathed heavily. "Maybe I should use my self heal tonight..." I muttered, shivering madly.

Walking over to my desk, I took out my will and wrote in it just in case I died.

**~*~ Smarty's Will: Doctor ~*~**

**N1- Went to heal Chilled, just in case.**

**N2- Again, healed Chilled. I'm sorry.**

**N3- ...Self heal, I don't feel safe. They're watching me.**

~*~ 

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" I exclaimed, yanking at my hair over the actions I was going to pull. "I... I might let a townie die tonight, they might just die because of me." I muttered into the palm of my hands.

But it has to be done. I can't die just yet, Chilled needs me, and...and so does Galm.

I leaned back in my chair and let out a deep breath. Hopefully, just  _hopefully_ , this self heal will be worth using today. What am I supposed to do? W-Who am I supposed to trust? The decisions waiting for me ahead were only going to get harder as the towns numbers fell. 

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I stood up and walked around my house, trying to calm down. It worked somewhat, but it hardly helped me out at all. My friends, they are all going to die soon. We all are. Shaking my head, I walked over to my medical bag and took out the needle with the medicine that would help me stay immune for one night, meaning no one could kill me. I would stay alive. I took a hold of the needle and flicked it with my finger softly, smiling as the liquid inside of it squirmed around. 

I smiled, "Now then, it's time to inject it inside me..." I muttered, right as someone knocked on my front door. 

My grip on the needle tightened, I looked over at the door shaking in fear. I was nervous to the point of insanity. Standing up and walking over to the door, I glanced through the 'little peep hole', I spotted someone dressed head to toe in all dark colored clothing. I couldn't even see who they were due to the cloth covering their face. 

"Y-Yes?" I asked, my voice failing me. 

They didn't really at first, but they did place something on my door. "Well then, have a good day!" They said quickly as they ran away. 

Raising an eyebrow, I tried my best to ignore what just happened at the door. I made my way back to my desk where the needle was. I grabbed the needle and let out a deep breath. "Here we go." I muttered, jabbing the needle through my skin.

The towns bell rang.

My eyes narrowed. The needle went though, but the liquid won't come out. My eyes widened in recognition and I slammed my hand against my desk. I was role blocked. Did the damn escort not know that they could have killed me today by role blocking me?! I was trying to use my self heal for a reason! Clicking my tongue, I walked over to the door and slammed it open. Right when the door slammed shut, I yanked the note of my door and bang to read it.

_Dear Smarty,_

_It's become a massacre outside our houses with all the murder going around. I do have to say, that I, the escort, have a big role on my hands. After all, I am the one who can stop the Mafia and Serial killer from killing any other innocent people. Sadly, I haven't found a clue on who could be those horrendous people. But, I do know that I have some suspicion on you. Either you be a Mafia member or Serial killer, I wish you luck in this town. Now, we wait till morning comes by...there...I'll know what you really are._

_Sincerely,_

_Your friendly Escort_

I clenched up my teeth and teared the the paper into pieces. Idiots! I'm not a killer, I'm one of the towns! If this Escort tell the townies of what she did, I could be put into the spotlight. I can only hope that both the Mafia and Serial killer did their jobs. I tossed the pieces of the note onto the ground and I stormed away, heading towards the center of the town.

"Oh my gosh!" Someone shouted, "Entoan!" 

My eyes flew open at that name, someone died?! I ran as fast as I possibly could to the center where a dead body lied. I gasped as I took notice of _Entoan's_ mutilated corpse. His neck was sliced wide open and his chest had a good amount of stab wounds scattered around. 

"Do... We we know who did this?" I asked a dumb question, seeing it was rather obvious the Serial killer killed him.

"No, but...I don't think we're going to know either way. Entoan was our lookout, the last person he watched was...Dlive." Ohm said, frowning as he caressed Entoan's cheek. 

"E-Entoan..?" I heard someone mutter from behind me. I looked over my shoulder at Dlive, seeing him hunched over like he ran as fast as possible. "What..."

I bit my lip, "Dlive, I'm sorry you had to see this." I started, placing my hand on his shoulder. Dlive smacked my hand away and ran over to Entoan, shoving Ohm to the side as he did.

That's when I remembered something. Dlive had a thing for Entoan, like Minx had for Krism. He loved Entoan for a while now. But, the thing was...

-He never confessed his feelings to Entoan and now, the one he cared about is dead. Entoan was  ** _dead_**. He would never have the chance to show his undying love anymore.

"En-Entoan, no! Why?!" He shouted, hugging Entoan's body, the blood tainting his clothing. 

The only thing he could do now was confess his feelings to a corpse, nothing more. 

"Entoan...I-I love you! I love you and I always will!" He screamed, placing a kiss on Entoan's lips cold lips. 

Chilled took a spot next to me, he frowned and looked at me. "I checked Nanners last night to make sure he was Vig, turns out he is. He was not suspicious." He whispered to me, looking over at Nanners. 

I looked over at Nanners who was standing besides Cathy, his girlfriend. She was giving me this look like she knew what I was. My eyes widened. Is...is she the invest? No, she couldn't be. Krism was our invest... Then why in the world was she looking at me like that?

"I was role blocked last night right as I was about to use my self heal." I told him.

He glanced at me, "Any clue who role blocked you?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I have no clue at all." I muttered out shamefully. 

He nodded and continued to stare at Dlive. Dlive was still crying over Entoan, then, he suddenly stopped. His whole body went rigged. Dlive stood up with his head hung low and fists clenched.

"Dlive...you okay?" Gassy asked, walking over.

"I think he's gone nuts." Mr. Sark laughed.

"Shut the fuck up!" Dlive yelled, shoving Mr. Sark away along with Gassy. He glared at them. "It's not something to joke about, he's dead! ...My Entoan's dead!" 

Mr. Sark smiled, "Good for you." He stated.

I frowned at the aura coming from Mr. Sark, I felt like he was purposely angering Dlive. 

"Shut the fuck up, you asshole!" Dlive yelled, pushing Mr. Sark to the ground. We all went to help Mr. Sark from the ground, but what Dlive did shocked us all.

**"I, Dlive the Mayor, show my certificate of release from protection! I hereby announce that I am out in the open as the Mayor of this town!"**


	7. TehGalmHD [Fluff] Pt.4

**☆ Town of Salem ☆**

**[ NIGHT FOUR ]**

**Smarty's View**

"I, Dlive the Mayor, show my certificate of release from protection! I hereby announce that I am out in the open as the Mayor of this town!"

All of us were shocked; dumbfounded. Why would Dlive just give in to Mr. Sark like that!? He revealed himself as mayor and now that's he's done that, he can't be healed by the doctor - me! We have no bodyguard, I can't heal him, and our jailor can't keep him in jail every night, they have better things to do.

_"There's our mayor..."_

_"...we're goners now."_

_"He's so reckless..."_

_"...poor Dlive."_

"Dlive, why...why did you do that?" I finally asked while everyone else finished whispering.

He hung his head and didn't bother to look me in the eyes. I could hear a small whimper skim past his lips, "For Entoan... I did this for Entoan, Smarty." He stated with not a sign of hesitation. "I know he'd want me to protect his honor..."

I sighed and backed away from Dlive. I guess I wasn't going to be getting in his way anytime soon... I might as well let the mayor do his job of voting people he suspects up.

"So, Mr. Mayor. What do you plan to do now that you revealed?" Jack, aka. jacksepticeye, asked.

Dlive didn't have to speak to answer. His eyes did the answering seeing they immediately strayed away from Jack and onto Mr. Sark. I frowned as Mr. Sark smirked at Dlive, almost as if he were awaiting his punishment. I couldn't put my finger on it, but Mr. Sark was a bad man. Was he going to use Dlive's anger to get his way? What was happening...

Chilled pulled my arm back and shook his head at me, he knew exactly what I wanted to do and he wasn't going to let me do it.

"Smarty, it isn't worth it. Don't make any stupid mistakes man...we can have any more mistakes." He muttered out, sadness flashing in his eyes for a second.

My gaze on Chilled softened. I totally forgot about Ze, but he's right... I shouldn't be doing any stupid shit, he doesn't want to lose me or any of his other friends now. He's already lost Ze night one. He doesn't want to lose me or Galm.

"I know... I'm sorry, Chilled. I'll try to make better choices..." I replied.

He smiled down at me and ruffled my hair, "Thank you."

Again, just like yesterday, I felt someone's eyes burning the back of my head. I glanced around and then looked over my shoulders. No one was behind me. Okay, this is starting to creep me out. Who the hell was staring at me?!

Pushing the weird feeling away, I bit my lip softly, shifting around nervously at the awkwardness in the air. We were all waiting for Dlive's move. As the mayor, he could practically lynch anyone he wants to. Even me.

I gulped. Dlive looked around, "As you know, I'm the Mayor of this town. And at this time, I would like to hear any leads you have! Spit it out!" He shouted to the townies, shocking most of them.

Many of townies shook their head sadly, indicating that they had nothing to say. Even Chilled did. I bit my lip in anticipation. When was someone going to spit out their leads? I know Chilled might not have any, not any good ones that'll serve a purpose anyways. I don't have any good ones either...damn.

Dlive nodded, "Alright, I see that no one seems to have any leads or information. That means I've been led to..." Everyone shivered at his next words. " _Random lynching_."

"Dlive...a-are we really going to go that far?" Jack asked nervously.

Dlive simply nodded and glanced around, staring at everyone as if he was choosing who to lynch. He looked at Chilled. My heart dropped.

"Chilled...your role or you get lynched." Dlive said, regret swimming in his eyes. "I'm sorry, please just tell us and you won't get harmed."

Chilled and I gasped. No way! He was thinking about lynching Chilled!

Chilled gulped and stepped forward, all eyes on him, "I'm sorry as well, Mr. Mayor, but if I say my role...it's immediate death for me." He explained.

Dlive smirked, I caught a glimpse of a tear dripping down the side of his face. "You're right...you're absolutely right there, Chilled." He muttered out.

Chilled sighed in relief and took a step back. I smiled and chuckled nervously.

"Wow, he really pulled your leg th--" I started.

The towns bell rang, signaling it was judgement time.

"I am going for Chilled." Dlive said, glaring at Chilled. "For avoiding my question and not giving me his role."

Nanners frowned, "Cathy...what do you want to do?" He asked his girlfriend.

She shrugged, "He  _is_  the Mayor, Adam..." She said, raising her hand. "I vote him up.

Adam kept his hand down. "I'm sorry, but I can't do it, Cathy. He's a friend." He muttered out sadly.

Cathy shook her head and smiled at him warmly. Telling Adam that it was okay.

Gassy raised his hand rather eagerly, "I vote him up as well."

Mr. Sark then raised his hand and Jack followed his lead. We needed one more vote to send Chilled on the stand. Chilled was sweating buckets from my side.

Galm, Ohm, Nanners and I didn't vote. If one of us voted, Chilled was most likely going to be hanged.

I looked over at Galm, he looked like he wanted to raise his hand. I shook my head at him, tears brimming my eyes. He couldn't, Galm couldn't vote up one of his own friends!

Galm smiled at me softly and placed his hand back down at his side. 'You owe me' he mouthed. I nodded rapidly and mouthed a 'thank you' to him.

The town's bell rang once more, but this time they were a bit louder. Judgement time was over; the voting period was over. Chilled was safe. I let out a huge sigh. So did Chilled. Chilled turned around and wrapped his arms around me, shocking me.

"Mother of god, Smarty. That was scary as fuck..." He breathed out shakily. "Thank you...thank you for not voting me up."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his chest. "That's what friends are for Chilled..." I muttered, the soft feeling of butterflies filling my stomach.

I frowned at this. If only this could be Galm holding me, making me feel so special. Chilled let go of me and kissed my forehead, causing me to jump at his sudden action.

"I'm sure Ze would appreciate you helping me stay alive. Thank you again." He said, patting my shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

I nodded with a smile, "Yeah..." I muttered.

He walked off to his house and waved back at me. I watched him enter his house, the soft sound of his door closing echoed throughout the town.

"I should head home too... It's getting late. " I told myself, walking back to my house beside Chilled's.

Right as I opened the door, I heard a few words that sounded like they were aimed for me. No...they were.

" _Smarty... You shouldn't get too close. You're mine_."

I shuttered and spun around. No one was there just like before. I scrambled my way inside my house and sat down in my desk.

Now who the fuck was I supposed to heal? Myself? Chilled?

**~*~ Smarty's Will: Doctor ~*~**

**N1- Went to heal Chilled, just in case.**

**N2- Again, healed Chilled. I'm sorry.**

**N3- ...Self heal, I don't feel safe. They're watching m** **e. Rb'd**

**N4- Chilled; spotlight was on him lost of the day.**

I sighed and leaned back in my seat. I really hope that I don't make a mistake today. God dammit Chilled. Please be safe.


	8. Phan [Fluff]

**[ Warning: Suicide ]**

**♢ Let Ships Sail Itself ♢**

**3rd Person View**

The sun was shining through the window of Phil's room, illuminating the room and nourishing the plants scattered around in a organized manner. Phil was sitting at his desk frustrated out of his mind. He was trying not-... No, he  _was_  going to blow up. He had enough of all the hate that was being thrown at him just because he was very close to Dan. If he and Dan were close, so be it!

Others don't have the right to control what he does! Hell, they don't have the right to even threaten him! Everyday he receives hundreds of hate comments and emails, it's gotten too much for him to handle. Why was it that he received more hate than Dan ever did? ...Was he not good enough for his fans? What was the problem?

'Maybe I should Google this... Google helps sometimes, right?' Phil told himself, his shaking hand gripping his computers mouse, hovering over the Google icon with pure hesitation. 'I don't think it'll hurt...' Phil had a frown on his lips, it was evident that he was nervous to look this up. Hell, he was nervous just by thinking of it! Nobody would want to be placed in a situation like this, with all this hate being thrown towards you. It really hurts, Phil would know.

Phil finally sucked up all his strength and clicked on the Google icon, the tab immediately appearing as soon as he clicked. Phil pushed all his thoughts of worry away, and typed away in the search box. He needed to know now, there wasn't much time left. And so he did, he typed in, 'Why does Phil get so much hate from fans?'

The answer was a question that seemed to be asked a lot, it was one of the suggested searches on Google. He felt somewhat relieved, he wasn't the only one to notice such things. But that still didn't help him prepare for what came next...

"W-What?" Phil's eyes widened at all the answers, no...  _The_  answer to his question. Tears gathered in the corner of Phil's eyes, the ugly truth was right in front of his eyes, and he was shocked. Small sobs escaped Phil's mouth, he held his head and stared down at his keyboard. 'The truth really does hurt.' He thought, sobbing softly. 'I'm sorry, Dan.'

I can't take this anymore.

~

Dan sneezed and dropped his car keys. He rubbed his nose with the sleeve of his T-shirt, 'Well, someone must've been talking about me...' He mused in slight interest. 'Wonder who.' Dan bent over and picked up his car keys rather quickly. There was this weird feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He usually got this feeling when he was hungry or when something was going wrong. He wasn't hungry, so what was going wrong?

Dan shrugged the feeling away. He grabbed the groceries he went to the store to get, since Phil was practically begging him to bring some of his favorite snacks. So Dan did. What Phil wanted, Phil would get. After all, that's what Dan could do towards the boy he loved and cherished for years.

Sticking the key in his doors lock, he twisted and turned till he heard a small click, a click that signaled the door was unlocked. Dan grabbed the door knob, first twisting then pushing it. The door to his home, the home he shared with Phil, slowly creaked open to hear nothing but silence. The atmosphere was very tense and off, yeah... It was off.

"Why the hell is it so silent in here?" Dan asked himself, scratching his cheek. From what Dan knee, Phil was usually making video's in his spare time. Did he finish already?

Dan walked into the kitchen, placing the bags of groceries down on the counter. He was now starting to get worried. Something was  _really_  off. He bit his lip, 'Where Phil? Normally he'd run up to me like a child who had gum drops for the first time after hearing the front door open.

"Phil?" Dan asked, his voice barely over a shout. "Phil, where are you?"

Dan panicked. He ran around the house, searching for his beloved friend, his crush.

"Phil!? Phil, where are you!" He shouted, his voice rising. "T-This isn't funny, come out!"

Dan heard a sudden noise come from the room to his left; it was Phil's room. Dan's heart sped up, 'Was that Phil?' Dan rushed over to the door and tried pushing it open.  It didn't budge. Dan was beginning to get an even worse feeling, something really bad was happening behind those closed doors.

"Shit!" He cursed, slamming his shoulders against the door. "Open, dammit!"

Dan slammed, and slammed, and kept on slamming his shoulders against Phil's door. Yet no matter how hard he tried, the door wouldn't falter.

"God dammit, Phil! Open the fucking door!" He screamed, taking a step back before running to the door with all the of force he could manage.

This time, when Dan hit the door, it flew open, the hinges holding it up broke apart. He was in. Dan panted and held his knees as he stared down at the ground. "Dammit, Phil. Why couldn't you just open the door." Dan asked with a throaty chuckle. He looked up and froze.

There was Phil, hanging from the ceiling with a rope around his neck. The rope was toed securely around the ceiling fan, just as it was around Phil's neck.

"Oh dear god!" Dan whispered in horror.

Written across Phil's chest was these few words, this one simple statement.

**_Let ships sail itself._ **


	9. SeaChaos [Slight Smut]

**Warning: Slight smut ;D That is all, the smut is really close to the end of the chapter, just a heads up. <3**

**♡ Scream My Name ♡**

**Third Person View**

Chilled roamed around his apartment, searching for something to do. He was currently bored out of his mind and literally anything would be fine, he just needed something to occupy himself. Anything would be fine. He would play games if only his internet had not decided to fail on him. This wasn't the first time Chilled's had his internet be an ass. Hell, it was like this all the time, really!

Chilled exhaled deeply and rested his chin against the table as he thought about his plans for the day. No matter how much he forced his brain to think of ideas or even places to go to, his brain just...blanked out. He has  _no_  idea what to do. Pretty sad, huh? Maybe he should call Ze over - his closest friend - for some games, with him Chilled would most defiantly know what to do. Chilled grinned at the thought, 'Yeah... I'll call Ze over.' He thought, running to get his phone.

Chilled ran past his bedroom door and skid to a halt, spotting his phone on his bed. He quickly took a hold of it and dialed Ze's number. 'Come on, come on, pick up!' He exclaimed with hope, as he bit his lip.

The ringing was causing Chilled's ears to twitch in anticipation, just hearing that Ze's phone was on and alive made him frown. Was Ze going to avoid his call? Has he done something wron--?

"Hello?" Ze's voice asked.

Chilled grinned madly, "Hey, bud! What are you doing?" He asked.

Ze chuckled over the phone, "Hey, Chilly willy. I'm just staying in bed at home, my stomach and head have been killing me all day. I think I might have caught the flu or something..." He grumbled.

Chilled frowned, "Ah, that's too bad man. I hope you get better soon." He said with a small smile.

"Yeah, thanks." Ze said, "Anyways, why did you call? Did you have something to tell me?"

He smiled sadly, "I just wanted to check in on you, like any friend would do." Chilled lied, chuckling afterwards. "Even if you're not feeling too well at the moment, it's good to hear your voice."

Ze laughed and coughed, "It's nice to hear from you again, but I have to go now... My head is killing me." He said, "Bye, Chilled, Talk to you later."

"Bye Ze." Chilled said, hanging up and slamming my fists against the wall.

'Fuck...what am I supposed to do now?' He asked himself, sliding down against the wall. An idea soon popped into Chilled's head. This idea was one of the worst one's he has ever had, but this mistake would lead to a even greater treasure. If only it goes down the way we would all like it too.

~'~

Chilled was now at a bar a few blocks away from his house, he had gone to this bar after the small chat he had with Ze. He needed something to keep his mind off of all the troubles he was having, he just needed a little drink to clear his mind. Chilled slung his arm onto the bar table sluggishly, his eyes half lidded as he spoke, "Heyyy, give me some mooore!" Chilled slurred, his head bobbing up and down. 

The bar man eyed Chilled in annoyance and shook his head, "No can do. You've already drank too much, I can't serve you any more drinks sir. You're already too drunk, go on home." The bartender grunted.

Chilled glared at the bartender in displeasure, "I-I'll show ya what I can do! Give me one more drink!" He shouted, catching the unwanted attention of others sitting around in the bar. 

"Sorry, I'll be taking him home." Someone said behind Chilled. Chilled wanted to just turn around and question the person on thing like how he knew where he lived, or why he was taking him home. When Chilled opened his mouth to answer, he was dragged out of the bar by a strong grip. He did nothing but follow the person holding his hand. Chilled did his best to squint and examine the person in front of him. 'Who the fuck is this?' He wondered, his head lolling to the side.

The person holding Chilled's hand sighed and stopped abruptly, causing Chilled to slam into him. "H-Hey, what's the hold up?" Chilled slurred out.

"Where do you live so I can take you back home?" The person asked him.

Chilled frowned and told the man where he lived, "Just a block or two away from the bar. It's a small house...you'll see it, just look for my car." He muttered, getting dragged away once more.

Chilled couldn't help but think as to why he was telling this man his information so damn easily. He felt like he knew this man, but he couldn't recognize at all. He was fairly tall, but on the short side for a male too. He hardly had any hair, it was kinda like he shaved it off. Only one person came into mind, Adam. Before Chilled could ask any questions, he was shoved up some stairs and into his house. Chilled groaned at the sudden movement that caused his head to hurt.

That was when that persons dolphin laughed echoed throughout the room, the laugh that confirmed his suspicions, "My bad, I didn't mean to hurt you." He said, leading Chilled too his room. "Now, let's get you to bed."

Chilled followed obediently and eyed Adam with lust, for some odd reason Chilled had the sudden feeling to throw Adam on his bed and fuck him right there. It was weird, sudden. Chilled had never had these kind of feelings towards Adam like this, nor towards any other guy. Yeah, both Adam and him would joke around about being a married couple and stuff like that. But Adam had Cathy, or so he thought. 

Adam opened the door to Chilled's room, "There we go, I'm taking this is your room seeing it has pictures of Mario everywhere." Adam giggled, pushing Chilled into his room. "Now go to bed, you butt."

Chilled took a glance at Adam, then at his bed, He took a few moments to decide who to sleep on. The bed it was. Chilled walked to his bed and crawled under the covers, he snuggled with the blankets and wrapped them around his body. Adam chuckled at the little scene before his eyes, Chilled was acting like such a child, and a cute one at that. He walked over to Chilled and leaned in close to his ear. "Night, Chilly willy." He whispered huskily before leaving Chilled to rest.

~'~

Adam walked around Chilled's house, exploring everything in sight. The furniture, the paintings on the wall, his set up. All of it, he wanted to get to know Chilled better. Isn't that how you would get your crush to like you; by having similar interests? "Well then, it looks like I'm done looking around." He muttered quietly, walking past Chilled's room. 

"N-Nghh, A-Adam!"

Adam's eyes shot open at what he was hearing from inside Chilled's room; from behind closed doors. Adam placed his ear against the door to hear these noises, to confirm if they were even about him. If we wasn't being delusional. 'Is... Is he moaning my name?' He gawked.

Loud panting could be heard from the other side of the door, "F-Faster, Adam! Agh, A-Adaaam!"

Adam could feel his manhood start to get hard from the delicious sounds coming from the room. Hearing his Chilly willy make those sounds made him hard, especially when he moaned his name. Adam's hand trailed down his body to his aching member, he started to palm it a bit, creating noises of his own. "Ch-Chilled...~"

"Mmm, nggghh... F-Faster!" He cried out from inside the room. 

'That's it...' Adam said, opening the door. 'I'm coming in.' Adam pushed past the door and shut it behind him, he made his way over to Chilled's bedside and watched him do his thing. Chilled was sweating like crazy, he was also bucking his hips every few seconds. You could tell he was defiantly having a wet dream due to his flushed face and hard on lifting the sheets a bit. "Adam~"

'This is getting really hard for me not to do naughty things to him...' Adam thought, his mind going blind with lust. 'But one little taste won't hurt, right? He won't mind...' Adam crawled onto Chilled's bed, hovering over Chilled's ecstatic form. As Chilled continued to moan out Adam's name and buck his hips in the air wildly, Adam slowly removed Chilled's pants and boxers, eyeing Chilled's leaking member with hunger and lust. He tossed his friends clothes to the side, creating a small pile over in the corner. Now, Adam could feast his eyes upon his treasure; Chilled. Chilled seemed to freeze as Adam placed kisses all over his neck. The occasional small moan would escape his lips, but Chilled was still in his little dream. 

"Chilled..." Adam whispered, leaving a large hickey on Chilled's neck, showing off his ownership over the younger boy. "You're so beautiful."

Adam trailed kisses down Chilled's neck to his stomach, then to his member. Adam hovered over Chilled's member, his warm breath tickling it. "Isn't this guy excited." He teased, flicking his member softly. "Ngh!"

'Let's see if I can make you scream my name.' Adam pondered, bringing his mouth down onto Chilled's member. Adam placed kisses all over it, he then began to lap his tongue around the tip, forcing his tongue under Chilled's foreskin. A sharp gasp erupted from Chilled, he was enjoying it. Adam chuckled and took his whole member at once, feeling it's warmth radiate inside his mouth, causing him to moan loudly and for his own member to grow tremendously. Adam bobbed his head up and down, taking all of Chilled at once. He continued to bob his head faster and faster, wanting Chilled to release inside of his mouth. Adam gasped when he felt a hand grope his manhood roughly, he looked up only to see Chilled wide awake. 

He backed away from Chilled's member and bit his lip, "Um, I can explai--! MMMM!" Adam was cut off by Chilled pushing him down onto the bed, his larger form towering over Adam. Adam moaned into the forceful yet meaningful kiss, he wrapped his arms around Chilled's neck, bringing him closer to make the kiss even better. Adam lifted his knee and rubbed it against Chilled's hard member, making him gasp. Adam quickly shoved his tongue into his mouth and fought for dominance, he tasted the bitter taste of alcohol as well. He was winning, it seemed like Chilled was still a little to drunk for this. But who cares... He won't remember a thing.

Chilled pulled away and glared at Adam, "Why is it that I'm nude from my midsection down, yet you aren't?" Chilled asked, kissing Adam's neck, "Hmm?"

Adam giggled, "Because I am the dominant one here, not you..." He mused, flipping them over so he was now on top once again.

Chilled growled and flipped them over once more, holding Adam's hands above his head. "No...I am." He growled, bucking his hips harshly. Adam moaned. "Now strip." He ordered. 

Adam happily obliged and took his clothes off, tossing them to the corner of the room where the rest of the clothes were. Chilled grinned lustfully and placed his member at Adam's entrance. The thing was, Adam wasn't prepared, there was no kind of lubricant being used. Adam's eyes flew open, he shook his head with a nervous chuckle. "Chilled, we n-need something--!" Adam started only for Chilled to cut him off.

"Scream my name, Adam." He whispered huskily, grinning like a mad man at what he was about to do.

"Chill--! AGHH~" 

_**Scream my name.** _


	10. ImmortalFox [Fluff]

□ **Say It Louder □**

**Third Person View**

Aleks let out a deep breath in annoyance. Heading to the Creatures office everyday for work wasn't the greatest or funnest things to do on a daily basis. Even with the few days off and breaks every now and then, it was just too overwhelming. Being a YouTuber was more than just making videos, more than a hobby, it was a  _job_.

Of course, like all the other jobs in the world, stress came with this one. A lot of stress...

"Fucking James, I swear... He doesn't know when to stop his shit. I'll teach him a fucking lesson, watch!" Aleks cursed under his breath, rambling on about James and his unforgettable attitude that could push any ones buttons with the snap of your fingers.

Currently, Aleks was outside of the office simply roaming around the parking lot to let off some unwanted steam. He didn't feel the need to be letting out all that dark energy on his friends, especially his best friend Eddie. Also known as Sly. Eddie and Aleks were like to pieces of chewed gum; you could hardly ever separate them. Trying to was futile.

However, today was a day when Aleks wanted to be alone. Not even Eddie was allowed to be near him, well...he didn't  _want_  him near him. Eddie would question Aleks for his unusual behavior and it'd just piss off Aleks some more. That's something Aleks wanted to avoid at all costs, even if it meant he had to ignore his best friend and possibly hurt him in the process.

Aleks sighed loudly, tilting his head to the side while doing so. His eyes fixated on the third window on the second floor. It was Eddie's window. Eddie was seated at his desk playing another game for his subscribers, his melodic laughter and giggling could be heard from Aleks position. Aleks smiled at this, his heart warming at the sound of his friends joy.

"Eddie..." Aleks breathed out, the wind carrying his whisper.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a door slamming and shoes clicking against the ground. Aleks spun around to see James with his usual cocky ass smirk haunting his lips. He rolled his eyes and glanced back at Eddie's window. He wasn't going to let James get to him.

"Hey, fucker!"

Aleks ignored him.

"Can you hear me you fucking idiot? I'm talking to you."

Again, the same response was given.

James clicked his tongue in annoyance and glared over at Aleks with hate. He walked over to him and grabbed onto his shoulder roughly, spinning him around so he'd face him. James was enraged.

Aleks sighed, glancing at James with a small glare, "What the fuck do you want James?" He asked rudely.

James smirked and leaned forward slightly, "I wanted to tell you something, that's all." He said innocently.

"And what's that?" Aleks asked, eyeing James cautiously. He was practically waiting for something to happen, like a prank or something.

"It's about Eddie. Did you hear what's going on?" James asked, fake worry finding it's way into his tone, convincing Aleks James wasn't there to mess with him.

"What...what about Eddie?" Aleks gulped.

James smirked evilly and leaned in close to Aleks' ear, "He doesn't like fags like  _you_." James spat.

Aleks' eyes flew open and he stumbled back in shock, "F-Fag? What the hell are you talking about, James?! I'm straight!" He defended himself through lies.

Aleks earned a scoff from James, "Don't you fucking lie to me. It's obvious as fuck that you like Eddie, Aleks. You're always staring at him when you think no ones looking, the way you talk about him gives it away even more. You love him, don't you? Just fucking admit it already." James spat out, a devious smirk waiting to come out.

Aleks shook in anger. He was dumbfounded, lost on what to say. If he said yes and told the truth, who knows what James would do. But if he answered no, he was going to get the same treatment as he would if he said yes. Aleks gulped and shifted under James strong glare. He was still contemplating on what to say.

The truth or a lie?

Either would get the same response from his fellow co-worker.

Aleks frowned and shoved his hands in his pockets he cocked his head to the side and let his eyes roam the ground until they met with James eyes.

"You want the absolute truth?" Aleks asked with a bit of an edge in his voice.

James nodded with a large smirk on his face. This was going just as he had wanted it to go.

Taking a deep breath, Aleks glanced over at Eddie's window for encouragement. However, Eddie's window was closed and the blinds were down. It was unusual for Eddie to keep his room enclosed. Aleks shrugged it away and looked back at James.

"Fine then, I'll tell you what you want to hear because it's the truth." Aleks said, gulping a bit in fear. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I love Eddie, James. I see no reason why to hate me and shun me by that fact. So what if I love him? It's not hurting you now, is it?"

James smirk seemed to grow even wider than ever.

"Say it louder."

"I love Eddie!" Aleks shouted out in annoyance. "Can't you fuck off--" He stopped mid-sentence. He noticed something. James wasn't the one who asked him to repeat himself.

James grinned evilly and pointed behind Aleks. Aleks gulped and slowly turned around like he was caught doing a crime. His eyes widened dramatically at what, no  _who_  he saw standing there behind him.

There stood the one and only Sly, the one and only Eddie in the Creatures. He had a huge smile on his face as he stared into Aleks' eyes with tears brimming his own.

"Say it louder." Eddie stated again.

Aleks blushed tremendously and nodded slowly, "I love you Eddie."  
  
  
  
  



	11. PewDieCry [Fluff]

**[ Fluff ]**

**~ Forgiveness ~**

**Third Person View  
**

Felix ran down the school's corridor, breathing heavily while doing so. There was a reason behind him running like it he was about to be killed. Cry and his gang of misfits were chasing him. They were after him since he accidently stepped on one of their brand new shoes. Supposedly, they were over two hundred dollars. Felix panted, shaking his head as he took a right turn, sliding on the slippery floor. He cursed under his breath, doing his breath to regain his balance and run.

“You’re not getting away this time, Felix!” Cry, the leader of the group screamed from not too far behind.

Sweat dripped down the side of Felix’s face. He bit his lip nervously at the sound of the approaching footsteps.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He swore, picking up speed.

Still, it almost seemed like any effort he put in didn’t work. He tried running faster and Cry only caught up. He tried taking a confusing amount of turns, yet nothing changed. Cry was catching up…and fast.

“Felix~” Cry sung evilly, his voice echoing in the hallway.

A shudder passed through Felix. He shook his head and glanced over his shoulder for a second. ‘Where is he?’ He wondered in fear, scanning the area behind him rapidly.  That was the confusing part; Cry wasn’t there. He rose an eyebrow and slowed down, going at a jogging pace.  

“What in the name of hell…” He muttered, coming to a full stop. There was no one behind him. Not one member of Cry’s group or Cry the big boss himself. This was really weird.

Felix scanned his surroundings, keeping his ears open for the slightest sound. He wasn’t going to be letting some bully beat him down while he was left and lost in a secluded area of the school. No, Felix was going to show Cry what he has learned over the past few months. He would fight back and risk the chance of getting expelled if he had to.

“Where the fuck is he?” Felix cursed, “He couldn’t have just disappeared.”

And that’s when he heard it. A slight rustle from behind him. Felix spun around and lifted is arm, ready to bring his fist down on cry.

“Felix!”  
Felix stopped and blinked, glancing over his shoulder at Marzia.

“M-Marzia… Wh-What are you doing here?” He asked his ex-girlfriend whom he still had some feelings for.

She furrowed her eyebrows together and glared at him, “Nothing really. But can I ask why you have your hand is in the air like you’re going to punch someone?” She asked him.

It was Felix’s turn to blink. “Oh, that… I, uh, just got scared. That’s all.” He lied.

Marzia rolled her eyes. Flipping her hair over her shoulder she brushed past Felix, knocking into him purposely.

“Let’s hope we don’t see each other like this again, Felix.” She murmured, glancing over her shoulder quickly. “Bye…”

That hit Felix right in the heart like an arrow laced with the deadliest poison in the world. He couldn’t stand to have Marzia act like that, especially when it came to him. And to make it even worse, she had started acting like this because of some rumor started by some idiot.  To think Marzia was the kind of person to believe those foolish lies… It shocked Felix badly when he first heard about it and it still does to this day.

Felix frowned deeply and turned around with his head hung low, “Marzia…”

Felix kicked at a garbage can in the narrow hallway right as clapping echoed around.

_“Bravo, Felix… You managed to drive her away.”_

He narrowed his eyes and looked around madly, “Who’s there!” He shouted in a demanding tone.

_“I’m sure you know who I am…but why don’t’ we have a bit more fun before spoiling the surprise? You do like games, don’t you, Felix?”_

Gulping slightly, Felix nodded and rubbed his arm uncomfortably. ‘How the hell does he know this? I swear, this school is full or creep should just take a moment and disappear.’ He pondered. He sighed and nodded.

“Yeah, I do.” He answered.

_“Well then, why don’t we play a game? That sounds fun now, doesn’t it?”_

“I guess it does.” Felix grumbled out.

A chuckle rang out, echoing loudly. _“Let’s begin.”_

Nodding, Felix awaited the first move to this game. He was hoping he could figure out which game they were playing, because from the looks of things he wasn’t going to be getting an answer from this mysterious person anytime soon.

_“First question… How are you today?”_

“Good.” Felix retorted.

_“I see… Next, why were you running like there was someone after you, hmm?”_

“Because obviously someone was after me, you dipshit.” Felix spat.

They chuckled,  _“My, my, what a mouth you have there, Felix. It isn’t nice to make fun of people; you know that all to well don’t ya? Why are you being a bully?”_

Those words per iced Felix’s heart like a blade.

_“Are you going to answer?”_

“Shut up!” Felix snapped, shaking in anger as he clenched his fists tightly. “You don’t know what it feels like to be bullied, so don’t you dare start accusing me as the bully here!”

_“My bad, I guess I hit a nerve.”_

“No shit.” Felix snarled.

_“Anyways, this game is almost over, I only have two more things to ask you.”_

“Hit me.” Felix said.

_“Do you want to know who I am?”_

Felix gasped in shock. He was absolutely dumbfounded by this. ‘Would he really be willing to give away his identity?’ He asked himself, ‘I mean I do want to know who he is, but what if this is some sort of prank and I fall for it… This could be a trap. It has to be… It has to.’  Despite how bad Felix resisted the urge to say no, he couldn’t do it.

He wanted to know. “Yes, y-yes I do.” He answered.

_“Very good.”_

…

_  
“Can I say one last thing before I reveal myself? Do you promise not to attack me? Do you Felix?”_

Felix groaned and glanced around the room, waiting for someone to walk out from around the corner or something. None of that happened. The person asking him questions was actually expecting Felix to promise that no harm would come to him.

“Yeah, fine. I promise I won’t hurt you. Can’t you just come out now?” Felix babbled.

There was a chuckle again.

_“As you wish, but one quick question…”_

Felix spun around at the sound of footsteps behind him. His eyes widened dramatically and he covered his mouth in shock. ‘No way!’ He thought, ‘It can’t be!’

Cry walked out of the shadows, his hand pulling his mask off. He smiled kindly at Felix and held a sincere look in his eyes, Cry held out his hand.

“I’m sorry…” He muttered out.

Felix shifted around nervously, “That isn’t a question…” He pointed out.

“I know…let me finish, will you…” Cry added dejectedly. 

Cry sighed and exhaled deeply. He looked into Felix’s eye as he did so.

“Do you forgive me, friend?”

 _Forgiveness_. That was something Felix was not planning on giving away anytime soon. He had a plan to make Cry suffer just as he did. But why, why was it so hard for him to say no and run? Why couldn’t Felix turn away and be a man for once? Why didn’t he show Cry who the boss was now?

Why? 

“Please, forgive me Felix. GIve me a chance.”

Felix shook his head.

“I-I can’t, not after what you did to me.” He replied.

_**“Please!”** _

Felix swore under his breath and grabbed Cry’s hand, not knowing whether he would regret it or not.

“Alright, I f-forgive you.”

I forgive you Cry. 

I forgive you...


	12. ZeRoyalchaos [Fluff] Pt. 1

**< \3** **One Last Beat** ** <\3**

**Third Person View**

....

_BEEP_

_...._

_BEEP_

_...._

_BEEP_

"I-Is... Is he going to be alright?"

There was silence for a brief moment, the only thing you could hear was the heart monitor making slight indications that there was a pulse. "I believe so, but there's a chance he may not make it out alive."

Tears ran down the cheeks of the Canadian. He sobbed into the palm of his hands and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. The doctor had just given him news he didn't want to hear... _ever_. His beloved fiancé, Anthony Chaos, was in a deep coma due to a car crash he was in. To make it all even worse than it already is, he was under the influence when this happened; alcohol did this to him.

"A-Anthony...! Please co-come back to me, d-don't you d-d-dare try to leave m-me now! We w-were a-about to g-get m-married!" He cried out in desperation.

The doctor watched the poor man ball his eyes out and cry over his fiancé. He knew that there was a 90% chance Anthony wouldn't wake up anytime soon, and that would result in Steven having to pull the plug. The medical support Anthony was currently receiving would never help wake him up, it would only help keep him alive and breathing.

Waking up may not be an option at this point.

He cleared his throat, "Mr. Viking...?" The doctor proceeded.

"Mr. Chaos." He corrected coldly.

The doctor nodded his head in apology, "My apologies... Mr. Chaos?" He tried once more.

Steven smiled at this. He just loved the way Mr. Chaos rolled off of people's tongues. He felt like he was literally apart of Chilled now...like they should be.

"...yes?" He asked.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "You have five more minutes." The doctor concluded.

The door opened and closed as swiftly as the doctor has said that. Steven's eyes were wide in shock. Was he really being told he has to leave in a matter of minutes? His fiancé was dying before his very eyes! Steven slammed his hand against the wall and cursed softly under his breath. Tears once again brimmed the corner of his eyes. He hung his head, covering his eyes as he let out a sob or two. His tears glided slowly down his cheeks, dripping onto the hospital floor one by one.

"W-What am I-I g-going to do...?"

~*~

**[ Next Day ]**

After leaving the hospital when his five minute time limit hit zero, Ze had gone home and cried himself to sleep without the warmth of Anthony for once. That was the only thing he could think of... Chilled; his lover.

_His fiancé who was in a coma._

Ze rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, yawning as he rushed out the house and into his car. He was going to visit Chilled. Who knows if the Doctors would allow him to see Chilled, though. They did say that he was in no condition whatsoever to have people visiting him on a daily basis. Especially if they were like Ze, throwing tantrums because he wasn't allowed to see Chilled. Ze had to admit it, he acted like an absolute child with the doctors, but that was only because he really wanted to see Chilled. After all, the doctors themselves stated that there was a big chance of Chilled not making it out of the coma he was stuck in. A 90% chance was horrible, Ze didn't want to hear that. He wanted to hear that Chilled was going to make it out alive.

How did they expect him to pull the plug right before they were going to get married? Pulling the plug wasn't something easy to do... Ze bit his lip roughly as he drove to the hospital. All these thoughts were pushing him over the edge. This was becoming too stressful for him and it has only been a day since the incident. Who knew how much longer he could go on like this.

Ze gulped and pushed down on the breaks at the sign of a red light, he took this moment to rest his head on the steering wheel.

"Chilled, I love you... I love you so damn much, so don't leave me...  _Please_." Ze muttered desperately.

The car behind him honked their horn and Ze's head shot up. He quickly drove forward while sticking his hand out of his car to show that he was sorry. Ze sighed and he grumbled under his breath, cursing people and their impatience. Ze parked the car in the hospital's parking lot and he hurriedly made his way out of his car and into the hospital. Pushing through the doors, Ze ran up to the reception desk and he smiled at the lady who sat behind the desk.

"Hello, sir." She greeted him, "How may I help you?"

Ze smiled, "I need to see Chill- I mean, Anthony Chaos please." He corrected himself.

The lady nodded, "Are you related to him?" She asked.

Ze frowned, "Uh... N-No..." He answered truthfully.

She frowned, "Then I cannot allow you to visit Mr. Chaos." She said.

Ze gulped, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I'm his husband..."

The lady's eyes widened and she gasped. She was suspicious, but by the way he was biting at his lip and holding back tears she knew he wasn't lying.

"O-Oh, my apologies then, Mr. Chaos. You're husband is in room A222. He's just down this hall to the very right." She said.

Ze smiled. He was very grateful that she didn't question him. Immediately, Ze sped down the hall and stopped right in front of Chilled's door. He grinned and reached out for the doorknob. However, he stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"There's nothing we can do but tell Mr. Chaos that his husband is on his deathbed. He isn't going to make it, we all know that for a fact, don't we? The only way he would be able to live is with some serious amount of blood to keep him going. In order to give him blood, however... That's putting another life at risk."

"The donor has a chance of dying."

Ze froze. He knew what he had to do because of this.

"But who in the world would donate blood with such a high chance of dying, doctor?"

Ze bit his lip and hung his head. He sniffled, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"I... I don't know who would do such a thing with a risk that high."

Tears dripped down his cheeks at the words he was hearing. These were words of hope.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see."

He was going to risk his life for Chilled. Even if it meant he had to risk  _his_  life. Chilled was his soulmate and he couldn't just stand there and watch him die. He would die trying to save his life.

This was Chilled's only hope of survival.

And it was Ze's death.

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Gassy x Ohm [Short Fluff]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the serious lack of updates. I've just been having problems with my life and stuff. You know, relationships? Arguments with your family? Depression? Well, yeah... That's really my only excuse, but I will try to do my best and catch up on the updates.

**♡ You Got A 'Lil Something...Here ♡**

**Third Person View**

The sun was shining very brightly, it's bright rays were blinding the eyes of many students walking around outside. A few students here and there would have sunglasses covering their eyes, they were the only ones who were properly prepared.

A boy with brown hair and glasses that were shaded walked side by side with another boy who had black hair and some gruff of his chin. They laughed with one another as they held hands.

These two were a couple, a very well-known couple to be exact. They were known as 'MaskedMexican'.

Ohm, never showed his eyes, thus explaining the reason for his shaded glasses. He was very outgoing and energetic while his boyfriend was a bit more...calm, sophisticated. Max was his name. They were opposites and like everyone says, opposites attract.

"Hey, Maxie!" Ohm whispered into his boyfriend's ear teasingly.

Max rolled his eyes at the nickname that his boyfriend gave him weeks after they started dating. He smiled and glanced down at Ohm.

"Hey there, Ohm." Max greeted back.

Ohm pouted and crossed his arms, "No, try again. This time using my nickname." He ordered.

Max rolled his eyes once more, "Are you serious, Ohm? I thought you told me I didn't have to say it anymore." He whined.

"I want you to say it... I like hearing you call me by the nickname you gave me." Ohm muttered, glancing to the side as his cheeks gained a pink haze.

Max's eyes widened slightly. A smile made it's way to his lips and he let out a small sigh. He couldn't reject his lover's offer when he was being too cute.

"Fine, I'll say it because I love you." He chuckled.

Ohm clapped in glee and he waited patiently for Max to say the nickname.

"Say it."

"I will, calm yourself, Ohm."

"Ah, it's not Ohm, Maxie. What is it? Hm?" Ohm pestered on with a gigantic grin plastered on his face. "Oh, make sure you add and I love you too!"

Max rolled his eyes and smiled. He opened his mouth and exhaled.

"I love you, my little wrecker."

Ohm laughed and threw his arms around Max's waist.

"I love how that sounds. I'm your little wrecker and no one is going to ruin that." He whispered into Max's neck.

Max smiled and pulled Ohm closer to him. He placed his hands on Ohm's waist and rubbed circles on his hips. Gassy smirked and leaned in close, bringing their faces closer. His nose touched Ohm's and his eyes wandered Ohm's mask that covered his eyes.

Ohm shifted nervously under his gaze. Max had never looked at him with such hard eyes and concentration before. It felt weird, but good at the same time. Ohm gulped and looked into his eyes.

"Max..." He breathed out.

"Hm?" Max hummed out.

"Why... What are you looking at? Do I-I have something on my face?" He asked nervously.

Max shook his head and he chuckled. "Yeah, you do have something on your face..." Max lied.

Ohm frowned and he looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

"But don't worry. I'll get it for you." Max reassured him taking Ohm's chin in his hand. He made Ohm face him. Ohm scrunched his eyebrows together, waiting for Max to take whatever he had on his face off. "It's right..."

Max leaned in and placed his lips on Ohm's, shoving his tongue in Ohm's mouth.

"Here."

 

 

 


End file.
